The Nurse
by Haret5
Summary: The Doctor has regenerated into... (Sorry no spoilers) Rating might go up to Teen.
1. Regeneration

The Doctor runs into the TARDIS, dying and begins to heavily breathe his last breaths. He tries to prop himself up on the rails, he wants to die standing. He wants to die with dignity.

Saving a planet or two, or the universe is easy, at least for the Doctor. At the worst, he gets a scratch and that only happens in a blue moon. However, saving a friend is different. There is always damage. Physical pain, mental torture, death. It is odd, really, one would think it would be more the other way around. But it isn't for the Doctor.

Still no matter how many times he saves his companions, the people who he might for a second give up the universe for, they always end up gone. They will, or have, died one day (except, maybe Jack, but he doesn't really care for him anyway), while he lives on. Over time, he has accepted that fact but not completely.

Well, right now, he is dying alone. Again. First he burns, fire spouts from his skin. Then golden winds encompass him and carry away his personality and body while a new one forms in its place. He accepts that he is going away now. Hell, he might even be able to be with his friends again. He closes his eyes and smiles. The last thing he feels, the last thing he thinks about is the tear slowly running down his right cheek.

The process takes a heavier toll on him than usual. The Doctor's body falls on the floor and sleeps peacefully.

The Doctor woke up and felt drunk. Time Lords who have just underwent regeneration might as well be drunk. The Doctor woke up and grabbed the railings. With a little effort, the Doctor was standing on two legs again.

"Well. I guess it is time to examine myself then." The Doctor said with a smile. It was always fun to discover what the new body looked like. "Oh I got myself a new accent and a higher pitched voice than usual!" Then The Doctor grabbed a lock of long of hair that was an odd mixture of brown and ginger. "My body is teasing myself! I'm still not a proper ginger!" The Doctor yelled. Having a wish only partially coming true can be more agonizing then it never being fulfilled.

After some angsting, The Doctor decided to start walking to the closet. (The Doctor's clothes were baggy and did not fit the new body well.) It was difficult at first. A new body means a new center of gravity.

The Doctor finally entered the closet and started to undo some buttons. Then the Doctor noticed two large lumps. The Doctor groped them. Yep, they were real and the Doctor frowned. This Gallifreyan was not crazy about the idea of man boobs. The Doctor tried on multiple shirts, but none of them were well fitted. After trying on a couple dozen of shirts, the Doctor found a shirt that was formfitting.

The Doctor went up to the mirror to see how the shirt looked.

_Wait._ The Doctor thought.

Long Hair + Curvy Body + Breasts + High Pitched Voice (tends to) = Girl.

"I've turned into a girl!" The Doctor shouted, laughed and cried a bit at the same time.

This probably because River Song gave me her regenerations. The Doctor hypothesized.

"I'm a bloody girl!"

The Doctor was hysteric and losing some of her sanity.

I originally posted this on deviantart as two chapters and I made some small changes.

It's a bit hard not to include gender pronouns.


	2. The Date

After screaming hysterically for several minutes, she finally started to accept the fact that she was now… well a she. In fact the Doctor started to get a tad giddy, he always wondered what it was like to wear a skirt.

It did not take long for her to find a black pleated skirt and an equally black pair of boots. Still, she felt as naked now as when she took off her clothes to change. She needed her signature. The fourth had a scarf, the tenth had glasses and the eleventh occasionally a fez.

Something caught the corner of her eye and quickly her attention. It was tacky. It was probably inappropriate. It was perfect. It was a turquoise bolo tie. Now that she was taken care of, she decided to check up on the Tardis, which in retrospect she probably should have done first.

As if the universe said "Screw You" to the Doctor's new female face and throw salt into her wombs, the Tardis was damaged. Badly. She (even when she was a he) never witnessed a Tardis that could not display the date, no, it could only tell her that they were on earth. Out of frustration, she bit her tongue; it would take weeks for the Tardis to repair itself.

After a few minutes, or was it hours or decades because the time flow in the blue box was messed up, she calmed down and decided to go outside. But first, layers! She needed layers just in case she was in Antarctica or Canada or some other ridiculously cold place. If worse came to worse, (which really meant if something awesome happened, like if she was in Florida) she could strip down to a bikini.

She buttoned up her grey coat as the door opened and was welcomed by a cold wind and some stray snowflakes. Probably not Florida. She stepped out and spotted a "Fish and Chips" sign. Definitely not Florida. She was in England, her favorite country and she probably couldn't have been more pissed. She really wanted to be in Florida or at least any warm place with a beach and currently the country she was in only had the latter.

A few deep breaths later, her shoes made contact with the wood that made up the pier and started to move leftwards. Something just told her to go left, something was screaming at her fibers to go left; she hoped it was adventure, excitement or some other awesome third thing instead of boredom and commonness.

Her eyes eventually drifted from directly above her to lower skies to the ocean to eventually her feet. She tried dialing up adventure and it currently wasn't answering. Things were getting bad, real bad. Worse than the Dalek invading, Rome falling or the apocalypse; she was getting bored.

Thankfully before the boredom did too much damage she felt something hit her right thigh. And then she fell over. It took her a few seconds to open up her eyelids and spot what had hit her and only a half second to identify. It was a boy, age eleven tops but more likely eight or nine. His hair was a slightly dirty blond, full of highlights, short and messy. Like the beach is spotted with shells, his face was spotted with freckles. Above the randomly placed brown dots were eyes that were the same color of the current sky, slate blue. Despite his boring attire of a plain white t, mid blue jeans and worn white sneakers, the Doctor piqued an interest in the child.

"Could you tell me what day it is?" She asked and realized that those were the first words she spoke to another being since she was regenerated. The boy looked at her as if she was an idiot, not like she blamed him. When he began to speak, she noticed his face showed a hint of disgust for a fraction of a second.

"It's Christmas Eve." Now it was her turn to crack just a little.

Who would sacrifice themselves this time?

Who would die this year?

This young boy?

No. No.

She mentally told herself, there are no signs of ill events that will happen anytime soon. Her worried-ness started to fade away, to make room for another emotion, hatred. Maybe nothing horrid will happen this year but that does not change the fact that those deaths happened and despite having a time machine, that she can not prevent them. And like milk that has been left in a car on the hottest day in summer, her face turned sour. Thankfully she had several hundred years of experience when it comes to faking smiles and quickly turned her face so sweet it would put many a cheerleader to shame.

"Thank you, you see I'm a bit confused, time zones and stuff, would you like something to eat?" It took the boy a while to comprehend everything that the stranger said to him and once the gibberish was translated he simply replied yes.

"Great! I saw a decent Fish and Chips store about five minutes that way" She turned around and pointed. "C'mon, let's go, they prolly close early today." She said as she ran towards her first meal.

I think I might try easing into longer chapters.


End file.
